Caught Red-Handed
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Prompt: Misty and Cordelia get caught doing smutty things


Prompt: Misty and Cordelia get caught doing smutty things ;)

Getting a pool for the academy had been a unanimous decision; Cordelia and the council agreeing that it would be a fun way to get the girls outside of the stuffy academy halls this summer. What the Supreme certainly didn't agree too, was being coaxed into skinny dipping late one July night by the always mischievous swamp witch.

"Mist, we can't!" Cordelia protested even as Misty began to pull at the hem her shirt, "Someone will see us."

"Delia loosen up," She tugged the cloth over Cordelia's head, tossing it on the patio, "Every one's asleep."

Cordelia huffed out a breath, frowning as Misty pouted at her. "Don't give me that look. I'm the Supreme. The students can't see me like this."

Misty batted her eyelashes, grumbling when her puppy-dog look didn't achieve it's desired affect. "Fine, I'll go in by myself." She shed her dress and underwear, throwing them at Cordelia. "Ya know, Dee" Misty leaned in close to Cordelia's ear, "Ya don't seem to mind when the students hear ya screamin' my name."

"Misty!" Cordelia blushed, swatting at Misty's arm. "They don't! And this isn't the same thing at all."

"How is it any different?" She skirted behind Cordelia, playing with the straps of her lover's bra, "Plus ya are already out of your shirt." Cordelia's bra made a pop as Misty snapped it open. "Whoops, guess ya don't have a bra anymore either," she whispered into silky blonde hair.

"Misty, please." Cordelia pleaded, the last of her resolving melting away as Misty's hands slipped around her waist.

The younger witch pulled Cordelia close, molding their bodies together as she began to hum, swaying softly. "So are ya comin in or am I gonna have to swim all by myself?"

"Mist," Cordelia tried to fight, the authority figure in her screaming out, but Misty's hands felt so good, warm against the chill of the night air.

"Don't say no, Dee." Misty murmured, hands playing with the band of Cordelia's pants, "I'll even take off ya clothes for ya. Ya won't have to do a single thing but jump in tha pool with me." She chuckled softly, pinching the sensitive skin right above Cordelia's underwear.

Cordelia leaned her head back on Misty's shoulder, giving into the younger witch's touches. She opened her mouth to let out a contented sigh just as Misty retracted her hand.

"So what do ya say?"

She could practically hear the smirk in Misty's voice; both witches knowing Cordelia couldn't say no now that Misty had left her wanting. "Fine," she spun in Misty's arms, "But we have to be quiet. The girls can't hear us."

Misty's face nearly split as she captured Cordelia in a quick kiss. Her mouth hovered over Cordelia's, "And the quiet part won't be a problem if ya promise not ta scream." She grinned, slapping Cordelia on the butt before running over to the side of the pool and diving in.

Going against her better judgement, Cordelia kicked her remaining clothes to the side, following Misty's lead and diving straight in. She came up for air, feeling vulnerable as she searched in the dark for her lover's swimming shape. "Misty, where are—"

Misty came up from right under her, hidden by the shadows until the very last moment, and grabbed onto Cordelia, effectively scaring the crap out of her.

"Misty!," Cordelia squealed, trying her best to scold but Misty looked so damn adorable, matted curls stuck to her goofy, grinning face."You scared me."

"Aww," Misty cooed unsympathetically, leaning in for a kiss and stopping just short of Cordelia's lips, "What are ya gonna do about it?"

Cordelia tangled her hands in wet curls, forcing their lips to connect in a deep kiss.

Misty pulled away first, nipping at Cordelia's lip before moving down to her neck. She sucked on the sensitive skin, strategically placing an occasional soft bite in the areas that she knew would make Cordelia groan.

Cordelia tilted her head to the side; Misty's lips on her neck successfully erasing all her previous fears. She let out a moan, the cool breeze against her wet skin and Misty's teeth sending shivers up her spine.

"Get up on the side," Misty whispered, pushing Cordelia towards the shallowest end of the pool, "Sit on the edge." With Misty's help, Cordelia hoisted herself up onto the edge, the concrete of the patio scraping her bare bottom.

She balanced herself right on the edge, flicking water at Misty with her feet. "Now what?" she taunted, biting her lip.

"Ya will see." Misty parted Cordelia's thighs roughly, stepping between the space she made for herself, level with the now taller witch's chest. She rested her hands on her Cordelia's hips, standing on the tip of her toes to take an earlobe between her teeth. "Can ya keep quiet is the real question though."

Cordelia ran her hands up and down Misty's back, scratching gently, "You talk an awful lot for someone who's asking me if I can keep quiet."

"We both know who's tha screamer here, Dee." Misty winked, not giving Cordelia a chance to defend herself, breaking the conversation by kissing her way down the Supreme's front. She paused, taking a pebbled nipple between her teeth and swirling her tongue around the peak. Cordelia tugged on hair and she pulled away, planting kisses on the other nipple and in the valley between Cordelia's breasts. She adored Cordelia's chest and could spend all night just kissing the freckles that lay there but the older witch pulled on her hair again, pushing to get Misty to where she needed her the most. "Someone's pushy," Misty teased, though she loved when Cordelia was desperate for her.

"It's cold out and I wanna get back inside as fast as possible," Cordelia offered unconvincingly, the rapid rise and fall of her chest easily betraying her.

"Okay then," Misty smirked, "Let's go back inside." She slowly began to move out from between Cordelia's legs.

"No, wait Mist," Cordelia tightened her grip on Misty's hair, locking her in place. "Please," she whined, "You know what I want."

"Oh, do I?"

"Misty," she pouted, thighs tensing as Misty made her way back between her legs, "Don't make me beg."

"Only because I love ya so much." Misty sunk down into the water, now at the perfect height. She kissed Cordelia's knee affectionately, taking her time and placing a hot kiss to every inch of creamy, white skin.

The closer Misty got, the more Cordelia squirmed; the older witch nearly loosing the battle to be quiet when Misty nibbled on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "Jesus, Misty please." Misty looked up, placing one last kiss right above trimmed curls and breathing heavily against Cordelia's aching center.

A small whine escaped Cordelia's lips and she bucked her hips up into Misty's face, moaning pleasantly when she was met with a hot tongue. Her hands fell from Misty's hair, clutching onto the edge of the pool; Cordelia desperately trying to ground herself as Misty's tongue worked hard against her. "Mmm, yes, Mist, yes!" Cordelia chanted, rocking her hips and forgetting her vow to try and keep it down.

"Cordelia?"

The Supreme's eyes snapped open, nearly popping out of her head as she heard Zoe call her voice. She thanked God for the dark, grateful that Misty had convinced her not to turn on the pool lights. "Zoe?" she choked out, barely able to talk. She grabbed onto Misty's hair trying to pull her away but the younger witch wasn't having it, anchoring herself in place and sucking even harder on Cordelia's clit.

"What're you doing out here? It's like 2 am," Zoe questioned, suspicion creeping into her voice.

" I uh," _Holy fucking shit._ Misty had slipped two finger's into Cordelia, pumping mercilessly and swirling her tongue. "I'm, uhhhh, just getting some alone time. I couldn't s-sleep," She gritted out, trying desperately to fight off her orgasm.

"Oh, is everything okay? You sound like you're in, I don't know, pain?" The ground crunched under Zoe's feet as she took a few cautious steps forward.

"No!," she gasped for breath, unable to stop her body from grinding into Misty's mouth. "I mean, I'm fine. I-I'm totally fine. y-you should go back to bed." She was so close, she didn't think she would be able to hold it if Zoe didn't leave soon. Needing some sort of respite, Cordelia grabbed onto Misty's shoulder's, trying to shove her back. She couldn't believe that Misty was fucking her less than 20 feet away from a member of their council. Misty, enjoying every second of this, responded by curling her fingertips and nipping Cordelia's clit—knowing fully well it would make Cordelia come.

Cordelia tried to clap a hand over her mouth but she couldn't stop her hands from flinging to Misty's hair, clinging to curls for dear life as she came, hips bucking over and over again into Misty's face. "Oh my God," Cordelia whimpered, forgetting Zoe as her climax rocked her body.

"Cordelia, what the hell?" Zoe, alarmed by the Supreme's sudden outburst, began to jog in the direction of Cordelia's voice. "Are you okay?" She called, fearful scenarios running through her head.

Misty grabbed the back of Cordelia's thighs, tugging her into the pool.

Hearing the splash, Zoe ran over to the pool, "Cordelia!?"

The swamp witch held a still trembling Cordelia in her arms, wadding over toward the deep end to hide their bodies. "Uh hey Zoe," Misty offered her a sheepish grin, more embarrassed for Cordelia than herself, "She's alright. We were just havin, uh, a night swim."

Zoe blushed, her mouth falling open when she realized why Cordelia was practically yelling. Unable to find her words, Zoe stammered, "Oh, okay, I'll just go back inside." She turned her back, slowly making her way back and finding it hard not to run away. Sure, Misty and Cordelia were known for fooling around the academy but no one had ever really _seen_ them. She slipped back inside, finding it hard to process what she had walked in on. God, how would she even look at Cordelia tomorrow?

"She's gone, babe." Misty whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Cordelia's head.

"What the hell, Misty." Cordelia struggled, limbs too weak to fight against Misty as the younger witch cradled her.

"What?! I wanted to see if ya could stay quiet."


End file.
